The Phantom
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: Quick update on the revised story!
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from ImmortalPhantom22's story, Shattered Tears, I give credit to them, and I'm sorry if this story offends them at all but it is a completely diff. story, just based on the same idea. You all should deff. read Shattered Tears if you haven't already, it's an amazing write. :)

* * *

><p>A masked figure clad in all black walked with careful steps, silently slinking along the wall.<p>

'**There are two guys at the front of the building, take them out, but be silent, let no one know where you are.' **A voice said through an earpiece the masked figure wore.

"Yes sir. Sir, if I may, why am I going after the targets in a school? Shouldn't I be going after them in a less public area?" The figure answered the voice, holding a hand to the earpiece.

'**Are you questioning my authority? You are to do as I say, when I say got it? Besides you have no choice, the mission must be completed. You're our last resort right now, the men before you blew their cover and got themselves killed. Now the entire school is on lock down, and completely surrounded with guards. This was suppose to be a simple mission; get in and get out...but someone knew they were coming. This mission is very important, you cannot fail! You're the best we got...I'm counting on you.' **

"Yes sir, I will not fail you." The figure said, then with each hand wound tightly around the handle of a knife, he cocked his head around the corner. When the figure pulled back, he flattened himself to the wall, and drew in a deep breath. With two fingers delicately placed at the his lips, he let out a low whistle; just loud enough for the two people he wanted to, to hear it.

A few seconds later, and two guards appeared from around the corner, each with a flash light in one hand, and a small pistol in the other.

"Maybe it was just a bird...we should go back to our post man." The bigger of the two guards said to the smaller one.

"No way, it's him...it's gotta be him. You know if we catch him, that large bounty on his head will belong to us." The smaller of the two replied, smiling, and shining his flashlight in front of him.

"Come on man, let's get out of here. I've heard some freaky things about that guy, and if the rumors are true, we'll be dead in a matter of seconds." The bigger guard protested, eyes darting in every direction. All the while the figure followed close behind the two, being careful not to make a sound. The figure was so silent behind them, it was like his feet never even touched the ground.

"Look man, none that is true. It's all made up, just to scare us. Now come on, he's here somewhere, and we need that money." The smaller guard said reassuringly, although on the inside, he was trembling like a small child.

He has no name and no face. No one's actually gotten to see him, or if they did, they never lived to tell about it. Some say he's a demon of some sort, or perhaps a ghost, others don't believe he even exists, but everyone's heard about him...or her. The very mention of the assassin strikes fear into the toughest of men. They say that before he kills you, he whispers in your very ear...but you'll never even see him, you wouldn't have even seen him coming. They call him, The Phantom...

"It's all in my head...it's all in my head...it's all in my...ahhhhhh!" The bigger guard ended his chant with a blood curdling scream when he looked around to find his partner missing in action. The guard began to breath heavily, looking around frantically for his partner. The wind whistled through the trees, causing the leaves to brush against each other, and add to the eerie-ness of the whole situation; but if that wasn't enough, an owl began to hoot in the distance.

"Charles? M..man where did you go? I'm freaking out here man, I'm freaking out!" The guard began to stutter but stopped when he heard the sound of leaves crunching underfoot.

"Ch...Charles?" The guard asked in an all to squeaky voice for his large build.

"Guess again." A shiver ran down the guards spine and, his blood turned to ice when a shrill laughter ripped through the dark.

"It's it's...it's..." The guard stopped speaking when the light bulb in his flash light flickered before going out.

"C c come out Ph...phantom! I..I'm not af...friad of you, you bastard!" The guard yelled, straining to see in the dark. By now the guard was trembling uncontrollably, sweat ran in streams down his face, and drentched most of his clothes. The guard began to shoot in every direction, praying he'd hit the assassin.

_Why not make the rumors true..._

"Say goodnight." The guard froze when he felt the soft brush of lips against his ear, before hearing his death sentence. Before the guard could even react, he was on the ground with one knife lodged deep into his skull, and another in his heart.

With his left boot the figure pressed down on the corpses throat before dislodging both his knifes. Upon walking to the door where the guards previously stood, the figure wiped his knifes clean in the grass.

"I'm in." The figure spoke to the voice on the other end of his ear piece as he slowly opened the door, and slipped inside. Quickly the figure dashed for the next hallway, and stopped at the wall.

**_'Six doors down the next hall, and to your right is where you'll find your targets. You've got about five minutes before they notice you killed those guards. You have three guards down the hall, and three coming up behind you shortly. Don't move until I give you the ok.' _**

"Yes sir." The figure answered, shrinking back against the wall, and waiting.

_William Lancer; age: 41, occupation: English teacher. _

_Paulina Sanchez; age: 17, Occupation: student._

_Sam Manson; age: 17, occupation: student._

_A teacher, and two students. What have they done to become targets? They usually only have me take out the large crime lords, or drug dealers, anything of that sense, but a teacher? Could they possibly be a threat to the organization?_

**'Move now'**

As soon as he heard the voice the figure moved forward slowly, keeping a watchful eye on his back side.

**'The guards have changed shifts. Your in the clear, get your ass in that room.'**

"Yes sir." The figure answered simply, and moved down the hall with ease. Just as the figure was about to cut around the next corner he heard footsteps.

"It's the assassin! He's here!" Came a chorus of angry voices not too far behind him.

"Don't kill him! We need him alive for that bounty!" Came a deep authoritative voice, followed by a chorus of 'yes sirs'

At the first gun shot the figure rounded the corner, and tore down the hallway. As he ran, the figure kept count of the doors, and when he came to the sixth one he stopped. With quick fingers the figure picked the lock on the door using the paper clip he kept under his tongue. Within a couple of seconds he was inside the room, with the guards just outside the door looking for him. The figure slumped against the wall when the guards had given up, and went to search for him else where.

The figure silently gasped, gripped his right shoulder, and cursed under his breath.

"I thought you said I was in the clear you piece of shit!" The figure growled through clenched teeth.

**'You were in the clear, and don't you talk to me that way, I could have your ass killed for that!' **The voice fired back, just as angry.

The figure slowly let up the pressure on his shoulder, and stood up straight.

"If any one of you move or make a sound, I will kill you." The figure said, taking a step forward, causing the people in the room to shrink back further to the far wall. A few small whimpers, and gasps could be heard throughout the room.

"How much time do I have?" The figure demanded rather then asked the voice in the ear piece.

**_'_It doesn't matter anymore, they have an entire swat team on the way. You need to take those targets out, and get out of there now.' **

The figure sighed before replying. "Yes, sir."

The figure reached to his belt line, and slowly pulled out a .32 Tomcat with a custom made suppressor. The figure pointed the gun at a trembling overweight teacher, and thumbed the hammer.

"William Lancer."

He pulled the trigger.

Bang.

"Paulina Sanchez."

Again he pulled the trigger.

Pow.

"Sam Manson."

* * *

><p>ooooo cliff hanger! xD<p>

Alright this story is going to be very AU-ish so if you don't like that, then don't bother reading it. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this one, I have somewhat of a plot in my head, but already it's changed from the original idea, so be prepared for plenty of twists and turns. This one is going to probably be allot darker then my other stories, it will probably have some creepy elements and my demented humor hahah, so be prepared for that too. Well I know I haven't given you much here that you could really understand what's going on, but the story will unfold as it goes on; like most of my other work. Anyways, again this is very AU ish, I'm trying to experiment with diff. writing styles and story types, so bare with me if it's nothing like my other work. So leave me a review and let me know how you like it so far. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The figure had the gun pointed right between the Goth's eyes, his finger ready to pull the trigger once more, when a voice screamed from his ear piece.

**'What the hell are you doing? You just missed both those shots! What is wrong with you! Kill them god damn it! Why are you holding back?'**

"Holding back? What are you talking about? I'm not holding back!" The figure yelled, beginning to get frustrated.

"**Look around you! You didn't shoot to kill; they can live through those wounds! Do you know these people or something? Don't you hold out on me!'**

The figure looked around to find William, and Paulina alike, on the ground writhing in agony.

"I've never missed. I always shoot to kill, how could I have missed? This doesn't make any sense, my aim was perfect…" The figure whisper-ranted to himself.

"**Finish the mission."**

"Yes sir." The figure replied through gritted teeth. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the door was busted down.

"Drop the weapon!" a voice boomed from behind.

'**Do as he says, I'll send whatever back up we have…just keep them busy, and don't say anything! Don't worry they'll keep you at the school, they have no way of transporting you, it would be far too dangerous to just take you by car.'**

The figure let out a long sigh before dropping the gun.

"Hands behind your head."

The figure stood as still as a statue.

"I said, hands behind your head!"

The figure did as he was told, and slowly raised both hands to his head, wincing when a sharp pain ran through his shoulder.

"Search him." A voice demanded before two men in swat uniforms came up from behind, shoved him up against the wall, and began to confiscate every weapon he had. By the time they were done, there were two desks piled with every other weapon you could think of.

"Cuff him to the chair, I'll call for transportation. Make sure he can't get out!" A gruff looking man said before walking out of the room.

"But sir.." One of the men began to question his commander.

"Do you realize that this man is public enemy number one? He has a bounty of forty five million dollars on his head for fucks sake! Now do as I say or you can be joining him!" The man shouted, balling his fists.

"Yes sir." The two men replied, shoving the figure into a chair, and cuffing his hands behind the back of the chair. Once his hands were cuffed they tied each of his legs to a leg of the chair. When the man came back into the room he had just shoved his phone back into one of his many pockets.

"Take the wounded to the nurse." The man said, motioning to the two of the figures victims.

Immediately after, the two men that had tied the masked figure down went to the wounded. When the two men left the assassin, he was surrounded by four other men, guns pointing in his direction.

"While we wait for the transportation we're gonna do a little interrogation. No it is not appropriate to do this in font of a bunch of kids, but this assassin here" The man points to the masked figure. "is highly dangerous, and I need information out of him. You see we've been tracking his ass for years now, and have had no luck, but now that I have him in my grasp, I don't want to pass this opportunity up." The man said. While the man talked, William, and Paulina were taken to the nurse.

"Here's how this is going to work." The man started to say as he pulled a chair up before the masked figure.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and you are gonna answer them; and if you don't I'll beat you till you do. Got it?" The man said, turning the chair around backwards, and sitting down straight in front of the masked figure.

"First of all, I'd like to see what the legend really looks like... 'The Phantom'." The man said, gripping the top of the figures mask. With a grin playing at his lips the man ripped the mask off the figures head. Just then, a series of 'what the fucks' erupted from the swat team, and murmurs could be heard from the students.

"He's just a...a kid?" One of the men in the swat uniforms said, taking a step back.

"It doesn't matter how old he is, he's still an assassin, and he still has answers I need." The gruff looking man said, tossing the mask to the side. The assassin glared at the man before him with his icy blue eyes.

"Now, what is your name, and who do you work for." The man asked, leaning forward.

Silence.

The man punched the assassin causing him to look the other way. The assassin stayed looking the other way, which happened to be toward the students who stared at him with questioning looks. His blue eyes were fixed on the violet eyes of the goth, she stared back at him with recognition.

_Somehow she seems familiar..._

"I'll ask you again. What is your name, and who do you work for?" The man demanded.

The assassin turned back toward the man, and spat a mouthful of spit metallic tasting blood. The man growled, and angrily wiped at his face. He turned toward the assassin, and punched him again.

"You are trying my patience! You are considered a huge threat to the country, and I will chop off all of your fingers to get you to talk if I have to!" The man said, leaning forward to where his, and the assassin's noses were practically touching.

"You're never going to get me to answer your questions. I'm an assassin, born and bred to kill. I know no fear, I've been through more pain then you'll ever know in your life time. You think you have discipline? I'm willing to give up my life in order to protect the organization, go ahead, try me! Cut off all my limbs if you have to!" The assassin fired back. The man huffed, and sent his fist flying towards the assassin's face once more, twice, three times.

The assassin licked at his newly split lip, and gave the man hard look.

"You wouldn't willingly give your life up for the people you work for. You are assassin, you fallow orders, and that's precisely what you're doing now!" The man shouted landing another punch to the assassin's jaw. The assassin's body shook from the force of the blow, but he remained emotionless, not giving the slightest sign that he was in pain.

**'You're gonna have to keep them stalled for a while longer, I have two men on the way, but there across the state.'**

"Yes sir, I expected none the less." The assassin replied to the voice in his earpiece. The man scowled at the assassin when he realized what he was doing.

"Take his earpiece, tap into the wire. I want to hear every single word there exchanging." The man demanded.

"70238" The assassin said to the voice on the earpiece, just before one of the swat members took it away.

"Toss it." The man in charge said to the one holding the earpiece.

"I said toss it now!" The man yelled at the hesitating swat member. When the earpiece was tossed in went up in flames right in the air.

"Piece of shit!" The man yelled furiously, repeatedly wailing on the assassin. All the while, the students talked in whispered voices, but they were too low for the assassin to understand what they were saying.

"Guard the door." The man demanded, rubbing his temples. The remainder of the swat team did as they were told, and guarded the door rather than keeping their guns locked onto the assassin.

"He'll have back up coming any time now." The man said in a hushed voice.

"Giving up so soon?" The assassin laughed, the man ignored him.

"Alright, maybe I'll have to try a different approach...with a little help of your own weapons." The man said, standing up. Within the assassins mouth, his tongue dug out a paper clip which was hidden beneath his teeth, and cheek. Once the man turned around, the assassin turned toward the students once again, and spit the paper clip out into his open palm.

"How about one of these shinny blades then? The man said, holding the blade by the handle in one hand, and testing the sharpness with his other. As the man walked back he turned the blade this way and that, admiring the unique craftsman ship. All the while the assassin worked at the cuffs with the paperclip, twisting his hands into awkward positions, the metal of the cuffs digging into his skin.

"So, you want to answer the question, or do I have to use this, gorgeous piece of work." The man asked. The assassin stopped working with the cuffs, and glared at the man.

Silence.

The man noticed something dripping from the assassins wrists.

"Oh no you don't." The man said, walking behind the assassin, confiscating the paperclip, and tightening the cuffs. The assassin winced at the motion then fell back into his still composure.

"You didn't search his mouth did you? How could you be so stupid!" The man yelled, and tossed the paperclip, just out of the assassins reach. Fed up, the man then proceeded to search for anymore hidden objects in the assassin's mouth. The man pulled out another paper clip along with a capsule. The man held the capsule between his two fingers and turned toward the assassin.

"If you had this in your mouth the entire time why haven't you used it? You've been captured, you could have used it, you could have killed yourself along time ago, but instead you sit here, and take the beatings? Well now you'll have no escape!" The man yelled slamming the capsule onto the table.

When the man turned around next he was face to face with two of his men.

"What is this?" The man asked, gesturing to the limp bodies that had been dropped by the men's feet.

"The assassin's back up sir." The men replied. The assassin sighed at these words, and the man in charge laughed.

"Sir, transportation has arrived." One of the men who were previously guarding the door said.

"Good, untie his feet, but leave his hands cuffed." The man demanded, grinning at the defeated assassin. Once the assassin's feet were untied, he shot up from his seat, and knocked his head together with the nearest man, knocking the other guy out. The other man went at him, but the assassin was too quick, he had sent him to the floor with a swift kick to his tenders.

"Get him!" The man in charge barked, turning a nice shade of purple in his anger. The other two men came at him, but the assassin dived out of the way. Once the assassin had stood up again he was standing directly before his weapons. Turning around the assassin grabbed the closest thing with his cuffed hands; a knife. The assassin had the knife by the blade, but with a quick toss in the air it landed back in his hands handle first.

One of the men lunged at him, but the assassin ducked, and the man went flying into the wall. The other man stalled before attacking, which gave the assassin an open window. With the short time he had the assassin managed to pop his arms out of place, bring them to the front of him, and pop them back into place. Now you can imagine how much that must have hurt, especially with a hurt shoulder and all, but the assassin never even cried out in pain.

"What are you doing? Get after him!" The man in charge bellowed at the stalling swat member. Before the man had reacted the assassin rushed the man and had plunged the knife deep into the man's chest causing him to cry in pain, and fall to the floor.

With the knife still in his hands the assassin walked toward the commander.

The man got in a defensive stance, and snarled at the assassin, beckoning him to make his move. The assassin grinned, and he too got in a defensive position. The two circled each other for a moment, each step brought the two closer together.

"You think you can win with your hands cuffed like that?" The man taunted, throwing the first punch, which the assassin dodged easily. The assassin landed a blow to the commander's jaw and sent him stumbling back wards. The man quickly regained his balance and lunged at the assassin, but the assassin was far too quick and stepped to the side. The man growled like an angry animal, began to attack the assassin. The man continued to attack the assassin, his fist swinging wildly in the air with the assassin dancing about him, dodging each of the blows with ease. Soon the man was covered in sweat and began to slow down.

"Your not paying attention." The assassin laughed as he dropped the knife, and brought his cuffed hands around the man's neck, and pulled tight.

"I whisper in your ear before I kill you right?" The assassin purred into the mans ear as he held his grip around his throat. The man grabbed at his throat and tried with whatever strength he could to pull away from the assassin, but the more he struggled, the tighter the assassin's grip became. The man was loosing air fast, his face flushed red, and his veins popped out of his skin from the pressure. Soon the veins in the mans eyes popped turning them an angry red. The man gave one final gasp for air then his hands slipped from his neck and fell limply to his side.

With nothing more than a sigh the assassin let the man's body fall to the ground with a thud.

The assassin went to the desks, then picked up one of the paper clips, and began to pick the lock of his cuffs. Once the cuffs were off he began to stash his weapons on his person, in their rightful places.

"Danny?" A voice made the assassin look up from what he was doing. The assassin wasn't surprised when he saw the goth girl from earlier stand up.

"Sam Manson, age:17, target number three." The assassin said, picking up his gun.

* * *

><p>I'm rewriting the end of this chapter!<p>

For those of you who don't know, a capsule is a pill that an assassin would keep in his mouth, and if they ever got caught they could bit down on the pill and kill themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam Manson, age: 17, target number three." The assassin said, picking up his gun.

"Danny, what are you talking about?" The gothic girl said, taking a step forward.

"The mission must be finished." The assassin replied, thumbing the hammer, and raising the gun.

"Danny, it's me, Sam. You wouldn't kill someone you've been friends with practically your entire life would you?" Sam asked, taking yet another step forward.

"What are you talking about, and why do you keep calling me by that name? I don't know you, you're only a target I'm assigned to kill!" The assassin yelled, glaring at the girl.

"You don't remember? Has it been that long? You've been missing for four years now, is that all it takes to forget someone you were so close to?" Sam asked.

"Missing? I haven't been missing; I've been where I was supposed to be this entire time. I don't know who you are, and I don't know who Danny is!" The assassin shouted.

"You really don't remember….four years ago you disappeared; everyone thought you were murdered, but there was no evidence to back it up. I always knew you were alive, but I hadn't expected this, for you to come back as an assassin, for you to not even remember your own name…" Sam said, taking a small step forward.

"I remember my own name fine! Stop feeding me these phony stories, these lies!" The assassin said, and raised the gun to where it was pointed directly into the face of the Goth.

"Danny, please just let me help you. I can help you regain your memory, you just have to trust me." Sam said. The assassin's eyes went wide when he heard sirens going off, and footsteps right outside the door.

"Damn it!" The assassin cursed, and looked around the room for a quick escape.

"No windows, no vents…" The assassin murmured, then went to the door, and cracked it open only to shut it back quickly. The assassin took a deep breath, and held his gun in a readied position.

"Shit, there's gotta be dozens of them!" The assassin said to himself taking another peek out the door then knelt on the ground, and began to go through his pockets. Once the assassin found what he was looking for, he laid it out on the floor. With quick fingers the assassin put together a small but lethal bomb. When the assassin spotted a roll of tape in the far corner a small grin played at his lips.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam asked, voicing the question the entire class was thinking. The assassin ignored her and walked over to the desk where the tape was at. He took out two small pistols, and tapped them side by side on his back, then once that was done he walked back to the door.

Once the footsteps got closer, the assassin pressed a small button on the bomb, slid it under the door and fell to the ground, covering his ears.

"Get down!" A voice yelled from just outside the door before the bomb exploded. The deafening cries of the men outside pierced the ears of the students, and made them cringe.

"Move forward!" A voice demanded after they made sure it was okay to move. The assassin took a gun from another one of his pockets and stood up, back against the wall, gun pointed toward the door. In a matter of seconds the door burst open, and in came what was left after the explosion, four men.

"Drop the weapon!" One of the men yelled. The assassin obeyed and dropped the gun.

"Kick it toward me." The man demanded, and the assassin did just that.

"Now hands behind your head!" The man yelled, not noticing the smirk on the assassins face. The assassin put his hands behind his head. Next, the man ordered for his men to search the assassin. As the men walked forward, the assassin inched his hands further behind his head until he had a firm grasp on both the guns.

In one quick movement the assassin ripped the guns off his back, and popped both the guys in the head before moving onto the last two. The assassin shot one of the men in the head, killing him instantly, but he wanted to have a little fun with the last guy who was apparently their commander.

The commander raised his gun but the assassin knocked it out of his hands, and tossed his own guns. The assassin closed the space between himself, and the larger man before him, while drawing out two combat knifes. The man threw his fist at the assassin's jaw, and missed, just barely grazing his skin. The assassin laughed, and punched the man in the face, knocking him off balance. The man recoiled quickly, and tried for an upper cut, succeeding, and causing the assassin to take a few steps back. The assassin growled in anger, his fist connecting with the guys skull. The man went in for another punch, but the assassin had another idea. the assassin took this opportunity, and grabbed the man's right hand, and forced it down to his own groin. In one swift movement the assassin had lodged the blade of his knife through the man's hand, and into his groin. The man cried out it pain, trying frantically to pull the knife out of his hand. The assassin smirked, and shoved his other blade into the man's open mouth, causing a sickening, gurgling noise to rise from the back of his throat. The man fell to the ground, with one hand still over his crotch. Out of the kids in the classroom currently being scarred for life, a particular blond boy with a letterman jacket was throwing up in a corner.

Once the last man was taken out the assassin tore the tape off his guns, and put them in their rightful place.

As the assassin walked to where his gun lay on the ground, a small whimper caught his attention. When the assassin turned to his left he spotted one of the swat member on the ground clasping his chest, and crying in pain. With a light laugh the assassin scoped his gun of the floor, and shot the guy in the head, ending his pitiful cries.

The assassin walked over to the two dead assassins, whose bodies lay sprawled across the ground, limbs twisted in awkward positions_**, **_and knelt down on the ground by the bodies to begin his search, he paused when he recognized their faces.

After sucking in a deep breath he let it out in a long, and exasperated sigh.

"No wonder they were able to take them out so easy...they sent the trainees...why would they send the trainees for something like this? I would have expected them to send one of the higher ranked assassins..." The assassin breathed, continuing to search the bodies. The assassin's face lite up with a smile when he found what he wanted; an earpiece.

He picked the earpiece up, and was about to connect it to the mic he was still wearing when a voice said something that caught his attention.

**'Of course you're probably dead by now, you were never supposed to make it out of that school alive anyway."** The voice said, in the middle of a conversation between himself, and the dead assassin.

The assassin cocked his head to the side, and put the piece into his ear so he could hear the person better. Of course if he wanted to reply to the person on the other end he'd have to either speak into the mic tucked under the dead assassin's shirt, or hook it up to his own mic.

"Danny?" The goth girl said, walking toward the assassin.

"Sam, what are you doing? He'll kill you! Did you not just see what he did to those guys?" A voice from the back of the room protested but the girl kept walking.

"Shut up!" The assassin bellowed, trying to hear what the person was saying. The students gasped, but they obeyed, terrified of what the person they knew as Danny would do to them. Sam stopped in her tracks, and starred at her former best friend in dismay.

**'You were only a distraction, after all-'**

'**Are you seriously talking to a dead body, right now? Not just that, but giving away our plans? I know we deal with a lot of death, and of shit, but that doesn't mean you go insane, and start talking to dead people.'**

'**Who are you calling insane? I am a genius for coming up with this plan, and i deserve-'**

'**To what? Gloat?'**

**Bang Bang! There was a short cry from the seco****nd person, before the insane man**** came back to his mic.**

'**Stupid interns. Now. Where was I?'**

The assassin was now wondering how he ever found it okay to work for this organization in the first place. Although the constant electric shocks, and beatings to 'teach him to stay in his place' might just be the answer.

_'_**Ah, yes. The distraction, ****after all, to make **_him_** believe that we were coming, that we were really trying to save him. The one known as X, or better yet "The Phantom" as the rumors say, ****had to believe we were still on his side for his last moments.**

Hoping this guy was more of an idiot than he was presently making himself, the assassin waited for him to continue. Which he did.

**'He doesn't know this yet, but we sent him out there on a suicide mission. They say he's far too dangerous to keep in the organization any longer, the leaders are actually scared of him! Can you believe that? The all mighty, and powerful leaders are afraid of a 17 year old boy! They think he's a threat, that he'll turn on us. Oh oh, Shhhh, remember, this is a secret. Awe, who am I kidding? You can't tell anyone, you're dead! Hahahaha! Personally I think it's because they're afraid he'll find out everyone's been lying to him. If he finds out the leaders know who he really is, that they've been hiding it from him, then he will turn against us. If you ask me the leaders fucked themselves over when they brought him into the organization. You can keep a secret right?' ****The man thus broke off into a fit of laughter, only making himself seem more insane.**

The assassin ripped the mic from the shirt of the corpse by his side.

"No." The assassin said, anger boiling in his blood.

**'X? But you...you're...you should be dead by now!' The voice squeaked, you could all but hear the man gulp in fear.**

"Oh, I'm alive, mother fucker, and you better believe it!."

**'I..I..I was only joking! None of that is true, honest!' The voice stuttered in an attempt to save his ass.**

'**Ha, nice save...' presumably the intern lying on the floor said as his last words.**

"You sir, have just signed your death certificate!" The assassin yelled before dropping the earpiece to the floor, and crushing it underfoot.

"Lying bastards! I should have known better than this! If they know who I am, then they must have a file on me...I have to find that file." The assassin said to himself as he made his way to the door. Everyone watched in fear as the assassin left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Danny?" Sam asked, cautiously walking forward. The assassin was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice her until she had laid a hand on his shoulder. At first the assassin stiffened from the sudden movement, but soon he had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, with the blade of his knife gently kissing her throat.

"I was going to let you go, but you keep giving me more and more reasons to kill you." The assassin purred into the girl's ear.

"Danny, I'm not your enemy, I just want to talk." The girl said, struggling under the boys grip.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now." The assassin demanded, pressing the blade into the girl's throat ever so slightly. The girl winced, but remained her composure.

"Because….ever since the first time we met, you treated me like a person, not a freak….." The girl took a deep breath, and then continued. "Because, you were the only person who really understood, who took the time to understand…" The assassin glared at the girl, his patience running thin.

"I said one reason!" He shouted, tightening his grip on the blade, threatening to slice a huge red smile across her throat.

"I….I loved you Danny. I never wanted to admit this, especially not like this, but I've had the biggest crush on you since we became friends. Even when you went missing, those feelings remained, and they're still here. I know that underneath all of this resides the Danny I knew, and loved." The girl said, fighting back the tears that threatened to pour.

The assassin's eyes softened and a look of almost recognition crossed his face, but as soon as it came, it was gone, and replaced by his hardened glare.

"How could you love me when you don't even know me? Do you even have the slightest idea of how many people I've killed? This year alone I've killed 50 targets, that's not counting the people I had to go through to get to them; and I don't regret killing any of them, and to tell the truth, I certainly won't regret killing you." The assassin said, with a wicked smile playing at his lips.

"You won't."

"What did you say?" The assassin asked, gritting his teeth.

"You won't kill me Danny, because somewhere deep inside you, you still care for me. Just a moment ago you looked at me with recognition, some part of you recognizes me, and some part of you wants to remember me." The assassin was taken aback by the girl's words.

The assassin turned the girl toward him and snatched her face in his hand, with his fore finger, and his thumb he squeezed on each side of her cheeks, causing her lips to pucker in an awkward position. He then proceeded to turn her face from side to side, and observed her delicate features.

"You know, you really are very pretty…..it's too bad I'm going to kill you." The assassin sighed, still gazing at the girl. The girl glared at the assassin silently. The assassin chuckled and with one hand he delicately picked up a lock of her dark hair, and took in it's scent, working his way up to her neck, and trailed his nose to the other side of her hair.

"Lavender" The assassin purred, which caused girl to shutter and try to pull away, but the assassin grabbed her with his other hand, and pulled her closer.

"You're a very stubborn girl you know that? I admire that in a person, it makes it that much more worth while to kill them." The girl scoffed in response, which only made the assassin's lips curl into a one sided smile.

"How's 'bout a little goodbye kiss before I kill you?" The assassin cooed, bringing the girl closer. The girl tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp but that only resulted in his grip tightening, and a deep laughter to pour from his lips.

"What's the matter? I thought you ...loved me?" The assassin frowned, looking deep into the girls violet eyes, and gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I did." The girl replied, allowing the tears to run down her cheeks. The assassin opened his mouth to reply with a sarcastic remark, but before he got the chance a burning pain in the back of his head caused him to let go of the girl, and drop his knife.

The assassin howled in pain and fell to the floor, clutching his head as dots danced in his vision. For a moment his eyes flashed red, and went back to blue. He looked up at Sam with loving eyes, the one's that belonged to the Danny she knew. The assassin slowly stood up, his jaw working up, and down trying to form words, but they died in his throat.

_She's so familiar...I want to believe what she said, but I can't... how could I know for sure what she's saying is true?_

"I knew you'd come back, I knew you were in there Danny..." Sam said, embracing him in a hug.

_Unless she's lying... she has to be lying! _

The assassin's eyes were once again devoid of emotion. He grabbed the girl by her throat, digging his nails into her skin.

"Danny!" The girl chocked.

_If she's lying...then why do I feel guilty for hurting her? I've never felt guilty for any of my victims...even the one's that were accidents, the one's that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. _

"How's 'bout that kiss?" The assassin laughed, forcing his lip against hers. The girl struggled against him, but to no avail, the assassin wouldn't let go. The assassin shoved his tongue into the girls mouth, but pulled it back with a yell when she bit it. Furious, the assassin slapped her across the face, then let her go with a shove, sending her into the wall. The girl yelped when she hit the wall, but gave no further protest in stopping the assassin.

The assassin walked toward the girl and was about to pick her back up when that same burning pain as before came back. The assassin looked at the tear streaked girl with a sorry expression, then turned on his heel, and with forceful steps he left the room.

"What's happened to you Danny?" The girl whispered as she watched her former best friend walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>The assassin walked until he was out of sight of the school, and even then he kept walking until he found just what he was looking for. Keeping his head bowed, the assassin silently slipped into a nearly deserted gas station. Wasting no time, he walked directly to the fridge containing alcohol. Grabbing the first bottle his hand landed on, the assassin turned back around and headed out the door.<p>

Once out the door the assassin took off, with a large angry man on his heels but before too long the large man lost his footing, fell face first into the cement, and ceased to follow him. The assassin ducked into a nearby alley, and searched it before slumping against the wall, and prying open the cap on the bottle. When the cap came off the assassin took a long swallow of the alcohol, before pulling his shirt back from his shoulder, and pouring the alcohol on his wound. He gritted his teeth, and pushed back a scream as the alcohol burned his skin.

"It wont be too long before they find me, they know my last location, they know I couldn't have gone far...and they wont be slow to follow." The assassin said to himself as he clutched the bottle.

" And that's precisely why you're gonna to let me take control for now. Ya may be better at the fighting and, the relentless killing, but your no good at staying quiet; we'll be caught for sure with you in charge." The assassin replied to himself in a slightly different voice, a softer voice then the one before.

"Fine, but if we see that girl again, I'm gonna to kill her...something about her, it was bringing you out at the wrong time. What she said...it was true wasn't it?" The assassin asked.

"No, I mean I dunno... but you can't kill her, she knows something, we can use it to our advantage." The softer voice replied.

"Listen to me! I am still the stronger one, and if I say she's no good, she's no good!" The assassin yelled.

"I wont let you! I need to find out what she knows!" The softer voice yelled.

The assassin arched his neck back, and laughed into the sky.

"And what do you plan on doing with that?" The assassin asked, holding the blade of a knife up to his own throat.

"You're not going to kill her, she's no longer our target. She can probably help us! She knows who we are and if..." The softer voice trailed off.

"Who we are? Have you forgotten? You're merely a creation of mine...that is who you are! I need to find out who I am, and to do so, I'm going to find every file Albeline has on me. That is how I will find out who I am! Not from some strange girl who thinks she knows me!" The assassin yelled, pushing the blade away from his throat with his other hand.

"I will let you take control, only for our survival, but if you mess one thing up, I will push you so far into the back of my mind that you won't be able to have your own thoughts any longer. I created you for a reason, and you will serve that reason!" The assassin shouted.

"You still think you are the one who has created me? You have forgotten haven't you? I remember it...all of it...the pain I went through, that caused you to be born..." The assassin trailed off in a soft voice, and stood up. He began to walk to the far end of the alley, and as he walked he gradually let the half full bottle of alcohol slip from his fingers, and crash to the ground.

* * *

><p>Ok, don't hassle me about how creepy Danny is, he's suppose to be that way, I'm trying to embrace a side of him not many people have tried to embrace, so bare with me if he is kind of insane, or really un like himself, but remember this is an AU story!<p>

Anyways, let me know what you think, and if Danny becomes too creepy tell me and I'll try to fix it :)

Review please!

I drew a pic of assassin Danny and it's now up on Deviant art, my username on there is, x Note xx To xx Self x (take out the spaces) if you want to look at it, although it looks absolutely nothing like Danny...it's my own bad ass version on him ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Alright so I've been going through my stories and rereading this one, I began to get more motivation for it so I'm going to go back and edit all of what I have and possibly add more to the chapters then I'll pick up where I left off. It may take a while because I'll have to work with the plot some, so you'll have to be patient with me, but it will be worth it. I just thought I'd let you know that I haven't forgotten about this one.

Anyway, I hope I haven't disappointed too many of you and I hope you'll still read it. :)


	6. Chapter 6

I've got the first and second chapter of the revised story up already and I'm working on the third chapter at the moment. I've renamed the story it's now called Assassin's Game. The first chapter hasn't changed much but I've edited grammar and fixed a few things, the second chapter I've added to and changed a few things. I'll hopefully have the third chapter finished and up tonight. Hope you all like it, and please review and let me know if I've changed it in a good way or bad or whatever. :)


End file.
